<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By the Loch by LadyBlack3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029327">By the Loch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlack3/pseuds/LadyBlack3'>LadyBlack3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas, Christmas Tree, F/M, Family Loss, With A Twist, Yuletide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlack3/pseuds/LadyBlack3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger was proud to be a well-respected nurse practitioner in her local community, but Gods was she looking forward to having a Yuletide break before being back on call in the New Year. With the help of an unexpected guest, going about her Christmas traditions was to become just what she didn't know she needed. </p><p>Written for Twistmas 2020 - A Dark Remix Xmas Fest by the Slytherin Cabal. Thank you to the Admin Team for putting this fest on again!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Twistmas 2020 - A Dark Remix Xmas Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By the Loch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Twistmas2020">Twistmas2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Twistmas 2020 - A Dark Remix Xmas Fest by the Slytherin Cabal. Thank you to the Admin Team for putting this fest on again!</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Prompt:</strong></p><p> </p><p>Tree Decorating</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>24th December 2008</b>
</p><p>The fire was crackling merrily in the fireplace, the smell of burning wood, bergamot and cinnamon making the cottage smell heavenly as she puttered around the living room, folding her favourite blanket. She jumped slightly when the timer went on the counter and hurried over to check on her oat biscuits with nuts and berries. The beautiful fresh bake only added to the aroma of the room as she caressed the old yellowed page before her with fond memory. Her mum used to bake these cookies every year at Christmas, and she had kept the original recipe book with her mum’s lovely loopy handwriting to make these every year. </p><p>Her cottage near Loch Lochy between Invergloy and Letterfinlay was a place of many fond memories from her youth, when her parents were there to take Hermione visit every Christmas. After they died in a car accident when she was fifteen, she didn’t come round for a while, as she went to live with her aunt who was ill and didn’t have the means to drive her there. When her aunt’s cancer came back, Hermione was already able to drive and took her to the cottage and for short walks to the loch to help her find some peace in the last few months before she inevitably left her alone in this world. Christmas was always difficult but as the years passed, she came to realise that she was able to find a semblance of her own peace in this cottage and started making the annual journey here for a part of the yuletide season around her studies and hospital shifts.And after years of jumping in between student accommodations, she finally came back to the area and settled down in the cottage full-time last year.</p><p>She could have gone to work in Glasgow or Edinburgh. With her grades from Hogwarts, she could have gone anywhere she wished. But training to be a nurse practitioner for rural areas was what made her happy. Rural GPs and nurses were in desperately low numbers in this part of Scotland and she found that locals in Spean Bridge and the surrounding hamlets were happy for the new blood and support. Her colleague Dr Dumbledore was the local GP and they took turns for being on call, one of them around for Christmas and the other for New Years. It was her turn this year to enjoy a peaceful Christmas before returning to her daily trips in their small GP office on the 29th.</p><p>For now, her pantry was fully stocked, she had a lovely little wreath with candles and a family photo on the mantle, and looked forward to getting started on Patricia Cornwell’s latest novel. She was excited when Moira at the local library managed to get her hands on a copy for her just after it was released.</p><p>“Ow, bollocks,” she hissed as she stubbed her toe on the bucket she forgot to move earlier. It was full of late harvest apples, some carrots and nuts, all set up for her trip to the nearby groves and wood on the morrow.</p><p>She was just about to settle down with her book when her evening was interrupted by a knock on the door. </p>
<hr/><p>Severus checked his Satnav once again to see if he was going the right way. He was still on the A82 and took a right after Spean Bridge. The next left will be at Invergarry, to join the A87, so this stretch up ahead should be just a smooth drive up. Or so he hoped.</p><p>It was already dark and he had a couple more hours on the road until he got to the Malfoy Family Manor house on the Isle of Skye for a good night’s rest before the festivities tomorrow morning with a lavish breakfast and presents. If there was one thing to be said for Lucius and his family, they never did things by half. They didn’t have to, considering their aristocratic titles.</p><p>He could remember the long hours they spent studying together, him medicine and Lucius pharmacology. Life took them down different paths after school but they were celebrating two decades of friendship this year, which was why he was driving up from Edinburgh to see the man and his growing family.</p><p>He was especially looking forward to meeting little Scorpius. Draco was his only godson and as Severus never had children of his own, he tried to keep up with Draco’s life as much as he could. The vivacious drama queen grew up to a handsome and competent young man with a head for business, soon to take over from his father as CEO of their successful Pharma company. To add to the good news, his lovely wife Astoria gave birth to their first child just a few weeks ago, and he was looking forward to meeting little Scorpius whom he’d just seen in photos so far.</p><p>It was difficult to see much in the darkness of the late afternoon but he was trying to find familiar landmarks since his last visit. When his mentor Albus called him to discuss his retirement, he didn’t know whether this would be the right move for him. But with the couple of visits he made to Spean Bridge to get an understanding for the role, he felt a sense of peace like he hadn’t found in the twenty years he’s lived in a big city. While Edinburgh had been bustling and lucrative, he was looking forward to relocating and becoming a local GP in a more rural area now that he was looking to turn 50 in a couple of years. And this way he would be midway between Draco in Edinburgh and Lucius on the island to visit them both.</p><p>Distracted by his musings, he didn’t spot the odd engine sound of his Mercedes until it started coughing up. He pulled up at the nearest rest point and got out into the unforgiving chill to look under the hood. Sadly as much as he was able to diagnose human maladies, a mechanic he was not. Wondering where to get help and realising he hadn’t passed Letterfinlay yet, he found his Blackberry and rang Albus.</p><p>Half an hour later, a Range Rover pulled up next to them and Albus stepped out, tucking his grey beard into the thick winter jacket as he walked over to Severus’ car. </p><p>“Severus, my boy,” they embraced briefly in the frigid weather. “What seems to be the problem?” he asked.</p><p>“I couldn’t tell you and I’m not sure there is a mechanic available. Is there any way I can get this fixed quickly, or borrow a car and leave this one?” he asked.</p><p>Albus however shook his head. “Bad luck on that front, I’m afraid. Malcolm is away until the 27th so he would be able to look at your car then. I would offer my car but I am on call this Christmas and need it to get around. You may be stuck here over Christmas,” he delivered the bad news.</p><p>Severus swore quietly and ran a hand through his hair in agitation. “Just what I bloody needed. I am expected with Lucius at Malfoy Manor for Christmas. Is there nowhere I could rent a car?” he asked. </p><p>Albus shook his head. “Not at this time of the year and roadside cover is no use here. You may have to stay until 27th and join them for New Years. The problem will be to find you a place to stay.”</p><p>“Any chance I could impose on your hospitality?” Severus asked, knowing there was a slim chance of that happening. Albus and Minerva always had cousins and other family around for Christmas and it tended to be a full house. </p><p>Albus shook his head. “I’m sorry my boy, we’re struggling for space as it is. Let me make some calls around the local inns, see if they had any last minute cancellations,” he suggested and they got back in their cars to warm up for a moment.</p><p>Twenty minutes later the situation was not good at all. “No such luck I’m afraid,” Albus delivered the bad news. “There is a local ski competition going on and everyone is full up,” he explained before another idea came to him. “Actually, we’re not far from where a colleague of mine lives. She’s in a cottage just a couple of turns back. We could potentially have you stay with her if she agrees,” he suggested. </p><p>“Colleague?” he asked curiously, wondering if he would be inheriting an administrator.</p><p>“Yes, we work together to cover the local area. She’s always been a genuinely generous person and lives alone, so she would have the space. We can leave the car here, I will arrange for it to be towed for you. Let’s get your bags and see if we can at least get you shelter and food for tonight and check options tomorrow,” he suggested. </p><p>With Severus’s luggage and bag of gifts loaded up in his car, they made their way back around.</p><p>Hermione set her book down and looked down at herself to make sure she was decent before answering the door, wondering who could possibly be knocking at this time. It was very rare for her to get visitors. She was surprised to open her door and find Albus with his back to the sleet that just started hammering the ground.</p><p>“Albus! Come on in!” she ushered him into the hallway and looked at him with worry. “Is something wrong? Oh please tell me Margaret hasn’t gone into labour just yet,” she fretted a little. </p><p>He took off his soaking hood and pushed long strands of silver hair behind his ear and out of his view. “No, nothing like that. I’m here on a personal errand,” he admitted, seeing her confusion.</p><p>“What can I do for you?” she asked, respecting her colleague after these past few years working together in the same office. If he had a request, she was ready to help as much as she could. </p><p>“A dear friend and colleague of mine was en route to Skye when his car broke down. Everywhere is full up for the holidays and Malcolm won’t be opening the garage until the 27th so he will have to stay somewhere for the next day at least, if not three. I would take him in but our family is down this year to keep Minnie company while I’m on call. Is there any chance we could impose on your hospitality?” he asked and prayed, seeing her hesitation.</p><p>“Of course,” she agreed, hiding her weariness at having her quiet time for the holidays interrupted thus. “Especially if it’s a colleague, I’m happy to help.”</p><p>“Thank you my dear,” he patted her hand gratefully. “I know you weren’t counting on having guests. Will you have enough food for the both of you?” he asked.</p><p>“We’ll be just fine,” she promised. “I’ll go and set up clean sheets and towels. When will you bring him around?” she asked. </p><p>He looked a bit sheepish at the question. “Well, he is in my car at present,” he admitted.</p><p>Hermione raised a brow. “Toeing the line between hopeful and presumptuous of my generosity there,” she tutted but her lips quirked up into a smile. </p><p>“Well, you were a Gryffindor, and even at my time at your alma mater, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were always the generous ones,” he offered with a twinkle in his vivacious blue gaze.</p><p>“Sneaky snake,” she snickered. “Bring him in then and get back to your Minnie,” she shoed him off. </p><p>“Thank you, Hermione. Really, Severus will be most appreciative,” he promised before slipping out the door. </p><p>Severus?</p><p>No no no no..he couldn’t possible mean… then again how many people were actually named something as regal as Severus anymore? It had to be Dr Snape.</p><p>As it is the case at most prestigious Universities the students are a mix of old money, new money, and talented pupils who were able to attend on scholarship. Her parents were dentists at the time but even then her fees would have been unaffordable for them. With Hermione’s gifted mind however, she applied for entry tests and received a full scholarship as she tested with highest aptitude score. None of that mattered to her peers though, especially to the most exclusive College at Hogwarts - Slytherin. It was the home to the so called ‘Sons of Hogwarts’ - Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Marcus Flint. Their families has been attending Hogwarts for over 200 years, so they were legacy places.</p><p>They were the crème de la crème of upper society at the school and most behaved as such. Zabini was mostly indifferent to anyone below his status, so was Flint. Nott was actually somewhat approachable and had once or twice debated with Hermione amicably on a joint project in their second year. Malfoy was plain and simple a snob and a bully. Hermione represented everything that challenged his family’s views about privilege and right to access opportunities. She was not worth it and he hated that she came from humble background and bested him in near every class of their medical business administration module. For years she suffered under his taunts about her wild hair, her simple middle-class clothes, or her excessive reading. It was all made worse by the fact that the visiting lecturer for her diagnostic assessment and decision making module was Malfoy’s godfather.</p><p>She could still remember his incredible knowledge, dark intelligent gaze and caustic wit as he lectured for them. Then her little crush on him was completely ruined when Draco decided to taunt her right in front of the man just outside the library, and all he did was look at her down his aquiline nose before guiding his godson to the cafeteria with a billow of his black winter coat. Her humiliation complete, she was glad when the module came to an end with the end of the semester and she never had to face Dr. Snape again.</p><p>He wouldn’t even remember her, right? And she could get through tonight, possibly three days if they had to. She was no longer a student, nearly thirty and held an advanced nurse practitioner degree with several years of praxis under her belt. She was no shrinking violet.</p><p>Hermione didn’t have any more time to contemplate this as Albus knocked on the door again and she quickly let them both in, expensive travel cases and two huddle men shuffling through the door and out of the hostile weather. </p><p>“Thank you once again, Hermione” Albus took his hood down and began introducing her guest. “Dr Severus Snape,” he introduced and she felt her stomach clench at the name. </p><p>“Welcome to my home,” she managed with a weak smile.</p><p>His sharp onyx gaze took in her heart-shaped face and she noticed the moment of recognition. “Miss Granger?”</p><p>“You know each other?” Albus looked surprised.</p><p>“Dr Snape guest lectured one of my modules at Hogwarts. Excuse me a moment, I’ll be right back,” she excused herself and stepped away from the two men to the kitchen, quickly wrapping up a small tub of her biscuits for Albus. They were his favourite.</p><p>She returned to a softly spoken conversation that cut off abruptly as she joined them. Trying not to let it get to her, she offered the small tub to Albus. “Merry Christmas, I hope you and Minnie enjoy,” she offered.</p><p>“Are these your walnut oaties? Thank you,” he kissed her cheek. “And thank you for opening your home, we appreciate it,” he offered.</p><p>“No problem. I’ll let you know if we need anything,” she offered before a loud ring of his mobile interrupted them.</p><p>“It’s Suzannah, must be her mother’s leg again. I have to go,” Albus turned to the dour man beside him. “I’ll give you a call some time tomorrow with an update on repairs or if we manage to get you a replacement transport. You’ll be in good hands with Hermione,” he promised before dashing out with a last wave to them both. </p><p>A deafening silence descended onto the pair for a few moments before Severus offered the young woman his hand. “It is surprising but good to see you again, Miss Granger.”</p><p>Hermione took the hand and shook it. “Likewise,” she offered before motioning at her cottage. “Well, it’s not a Manor but it’s home. Please make yourself comfortable while I go ready the spare bedroom and change the bed,” she motioned at the sofa and headed to the linen drawers to get some fresh sheets.</p><p>She was determined not to let any silent judgement get to her. This was her home, and she would treat the man with respect as a guest, but she was no longer a teenager and refused to be disrespected in her home. At least he seemed to be genuine in his regard so far.</p><p>She used her newest bedsheets on the guest room bed, tucking everything in neatly with precision as she was used to doing. Once done, she came out to the living room to see the man had removed his coat and shoes in respect of her shiny wooden floors. He was surely in his late forties or early fifties, and most would not consider him a handsome man with his striking Roman features, but she was not surprised to still feel intrigued. His contrasting colouring of pale skin and midnight hair with intermittent charcoal strands suited his intense gaze and silent but strong presence. She noted he pushed the shoulder-length strands behind his ear to keep it out of his face and took in the simple but comfortable living space. </p><p>“The guest room is ready for you if you’d like to take your luggage through and settle in. Are you hungry at all?” she offered, trying to be a good host. </p><p>“I’ve been on the road for a while, dinner would be welcome,” he agreed and Hermione headed into the kitchen to heat up left over dinner.</p><p>She was just setting down a bowl of the pumpkin soup with toasted seeds and slices of sourdough to go with in when she overhead the man’s basso from the hallway.</p><p>“I’m not sure…..Albus has been very helpful, I am staying with a colleague of his. I will give you an update on the morrow……No, no, please don’t bother the chauffeur. You gave him the week off and I am sure he has a family to spend the time with. I will be with you hopefully some time on the 27th,” he promised and said his goodbyes before appearing in the doorway. “Smells good,” he offered, not much for small talk.</p><p>“It’s simple local food but hope you enjoy,” Hermione offered and put the kettle on, showing him where the tea cups and tea cupboard were so he could feel as home before heading to the living room.</p><p>She was just getting into her novel when she noticed him. “Is it alright if I join you?” he asked, not wanting to interrupt and feeling a bit odd for asking. </p><p>“Sure,” Hermione motioned at the armchair close to the fire if he fancied. He was wearing a pair of elegant black trousers and a knit turtleneck and yet somehow looked relaxed, likely because he was cradling Hermione’s Dr Who mug like it was something he did on a daily basis.</p><p>“Thank you for dinner, the soup was lovely,” Severus offered after a moment of silence as he observed his host. It was easy to see the young woman barely out of girlhood in the woman before her. The absolute riot of chocolate curls was left to fall loosely around her shoulders but finally looked like it belonged instead of swallowing her frame. Her checkered lounge trousers looked comfortable, as did her grey henley, showing of a slight waist and curvy hips that created a lovely pear shape. Her hands still looked a bit dry and nails were trimmed short, clearly working hands that were crucial to her profession. “Albus mentioned you’re a colleague. Are you a GP?” she asked.</p><p>Hermione looked surprised at being involved in a conversation. “Nurse practitioner actually. Albus and I look after the local village and surrounding hamlets. I think having a female practitioner has been encouraging for a lot of the local women, I see everything from smears to assisting Albus with home births when we are snowed in and hospital is difficult to access,” she explained.</p><p>“Draco mentioned you were top of your class. Wouldn’t shut up about it actually,” he mused with a small crooked smile that lifted the corner of his lips. “And do you enjoy working here? It’s very rural, must be difficult to meet a lot of people your age,” he offered, trying to figure out why a young woman would be working here.</p><p>Hermione inclined her head. “I won’t deny that but I do get the occasional weekend without incident and Inverness isn’t too far. There are some great pubs and music,” she mused. “But I like it here, and this cottage is my own. Anyway, enough about me,” she closed her book and reached for her own mug. “Are you still practicing in Edinburgh?” she asked.</p><p>He nodded. “For now. I’m sure Albus mentioned he will be retiring in a year or two and as we are old friends, he suggested I might want to take over his practice here.”</p><p>She nodded. “I was aware he was going to retire but didn’t know whom he was thinking of inviting to replace him. I recall he had a couple of visits but I was doing house calls for a couple of our patients both times,” she explained. “It’s quite a move from the city, are you thinking of taking Albus up on his offer?” she asked. </p><p>He took a sip from his mug and inclined his head in contemplation. “We haven’t finalised our discussion just yet but it has been useful to get to know the location and to get an understanding of some of the local challenges. With the NHS moving towards creating local super hubs and specialised areas, a local GP practice for all of these hamlets and small villages makes sense for preventative care. How far is the nearest Minor Injuries clinic?”</p><p>“Don’t have one specifically for minor injuries. The nearest and best equipped would be the Belford Hospital, a good rural general hospital equipped for dealing with trauma from the local mountain accidents as well. They’re about twenty minutes from Spean Bridge but if you’re up here, it snows and we’re trying to get someone through, it can take up to an hour which has its consequences of course,” she sighed a bit wearily. They lost old Mr Parsons last year to a cardiac arrest because they just couldn’t get him to the hospital fast enough in the January blizzard.</p><p>He nodded thoughtfully and looked around the room, deciding to change the topic to something less taxing but noticed the minimal decorations despite it being Christmas Eve. “Do you not celebrate the Yuletide?” he asked, noticing no tree, only a small wreath with a white pillar candle in the centre that was lit next to some photographs. </p><p>“In my own ways, when I’m not on call. I have a few of my traditions which you are welcome to join or ignore. I appreciate this is not how you thought you’d be spending Christmas but you are welcome to join me for the next couple of days if you need to stay,” she offered.</p><p>“Thank you,” he nodded, not words he expressed often, and he truly meant them.</p><p>She noticed he had brought a book with him and stood up, motioning at his mug. “Would you like a refill to go with your reading?” Hermione offered as both their cups were now drained.</p><p>He nodded and handed over his mug, their fingers touching accidentally with a small zap of energy that they both chose to ignore.</p><p>Hermione was surprised to find the table cleared and his dishes loaded into the dishwasher. She returned with their fresh brew shortly and they fell into a comfortable silence with their drinks, only the sound of the crackling fire and pages turning disrupting the silence. </p><p>Her eyes were beginning to droop a couple of hours later thought, the past week in the run up to Christmas hectic with minor injuries and accidents on the slippery roads. </p><p>Severus noticed and wished her a good night, not wanting to intrude on his host any longer. He was very much looking forward to some sleep himself. The guest room was comfortable and gave a further insight into the life of his host. The cottage was lovely, a blend of old and new, a simple but comfortable way to live for a single young woman. He knew Draco’s perspective on his ex-classmate was resentful rather than objective but perhaps this was an opportunity to get to know his future colleague.</p>
<hr/><p>The cottage was still quiet when Hermione washed up and changed into one of the freshly laundered jeans and thick knit jumper from the ironing basket to not disturb her guest. It didn’t take her long to ready her basket and she was just having a quick breakfast when Severus stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of black jeans and another thick turtleneck. Her lips quirked when she realised their monochromatic wardrobes seemed to match.</p><p>“Morning,” he offered curtly, clearly a man in need of coffee.</p><p>“Morning, can I get you anything before I go?” Hermione asked, setting down the last bite of her bagel. </p><p>He pointed at the moka pot and she nodded, inviting him to take a seat as she got up to fetch him a mug. He didn’t touch the sugar or milk, just poured himself half a cup of the strong French roast and sipped it contentedly.“Are you off somewhere?” he asked after a moment of silence while she finished her breakfast.</p><p>Hermione nodded. “I won’t be long, maybe a couple of hours, it’s a bit of a walk.”</p><p>He sipped at her cup carefully in contemplation. “Is it a strenuous walk or a leisurely kind?” he asked.</p><p>“Not too strenuous, down this hill to the river front, across and then a path up to the hill to where the game and smaller animals reside. The gradient isn’t great though and weather looks reasonable for now,” she explained.</p><p>“Would you mind some company? I am unaccustomed to sitting around and would rather occupy myself while I await to hear from Albus,” he suggested.</p><p>“Depends. Do you mind getting your hands a bit dirty?” she asked. If she was going to have company, might as well get some help.</p><p>He raised a curious brow, gaze inscrutable before his lips quirked. “Not at all, I am a keen gardener. Though I don’t imagine that is the kind of activity you have in mind?” he asked.</p><p>“Not quite, I’ll explain on the way,” she looked out of the window, glad to see the ground was frozen but didn’t look icy and the snow wasn’t falling just yet. “You’ll want to wrap up warm though, the wind bites.”</p><p>“I think I can manage that,” he agreed and finished his coffee before heading to the guest room to finish getting ready.</p><p>Hermione set their dishes in the sink and headed to the living room to pull on her leg-warmers and tall winter boots. They were her favourites, sturdy but with anti-slip soles and kept her toes nice and toasty despite the biting cold. With a scarf and thick mittens in hand, she pulled on her coat and waited for the man to join her. He didn’t take long and looked at her curiously when she picked up a heaving basket as they headed out. When she set it down to lock up the cottage, he took the chance to pick it up again and carry it instead, feeling how weighty it was.</p><p>“I don’t mind carrying the basket,” she offered, not used to this type of treatment.</p><p>He merely waved his hand ahead of them. “After you.” Clearly it was non-negotiable. </p><p>So they set out on the walk, the beautiful clear sky only making the wind sharper and colder as their noses and cheeks were rosy in no-time. </p><p>“Would you care to explain the purpose of our mission?” he asked, motioning at the basket in his hand. </p><p>Hermione put her hands in her pockets and looked ahead as she explained. “Last night you asked me if I didn’t celebrate the season. I used to, my parents adored it. But after they died in the car accident, it became sweet-bitter. I came to this cottage with my aunt who took me in, she was a bit of a pagan herself, less Christmas and more Yule. We burned a log in the fireplace, and instead of a traditional Christmas tree, we would take whatever left over vegetables and fruit from the last harvest was available, make seed balls with fat for birds, and take it to the forest to decorate the trees with treats for the animals. Smaller carrots and other root vegetables lower on the benches for the rabbits and foxes, and the apples are a particular favourite amongst the deer here. We might encounter some along the way,” she explained. </p><p>“You are very fond of your aunt?” he asked, contemplating the set of her jaw and realised it was a tender topic. </p><p>She nodded. “I was, yes. This is a route my aunt and I walked many times. All the way to the other hill at first, when she was well. Then her breast cancer returned and this time it wasn’t going away. She couldn’t walk too far then but this strip by the river was her favourite. I drove her here as often as I could get away from the university in her last months. I think she wanted to pass here but sadly slipped away two days before I was due to pick her up for our Christmas at the cottage,” she took a quick fortifying breath before her lips stretched into a small smile. “But she taught me that in every ending there is a new beginning. I took over the cottage and moved here full time once I finished my training. I keep up the tradition both in her memory and for myself. I much prefer it to the waste of cutting down a tree and putting up flashy ornaments,” she admitted. </p><p>Severus remained silent for a moment as they walked by the river, taking in the beautiful surroundings. “I must admit this is not how I imagined spending my Christmas Day but find myselfenjoying being part of your traditions,” he finally answered.</p><p>She offered him a smile, glad he didn’t comment on her loss with platitudes and instead appreciated the moment. They walked in silence, the trek up the hill took about forty minutes until they reached an area with lovely trees and animal tracks on the ground.</p><p>“This is the spot. The strings handing over the edge of the basket are already attached to the treats. Are you happy to help me decorate?” she asked and pointed at the row of trees before them.</p><p>“It would be my pleasure,” he offered and was surprised that he actually meant it.</p><p>Gloves and mittens were removed to better handle the thin strings as they began decorating the trees and bushes. Hermione got his attention with a small wave and pointed upward to a family of rabbits that were watching them wearily, trying to figure out whether it was safe to approach. They moved lower down away from the bushes where they’ve left some smaller carrots and nuts and watched one of the rabbits brave the unknown, running off with his bounty back to his family.</p><p>Severus tied a small crab apple one of the branches and looked around himself, taking in the lovely view of the nearby village, Miss Granger’s cottage, and the cold air filling his lungs. And for the first time in a while, he felt the tension between his shoulders loosen, the simple task and the fresh morning clearing his head like nothing else. Yes, he could see himself living here.</p><p>His gaze wandered to his companion who was battling a tangled mess of a few strings and carrots. Her messy braid swung over her shoulder, cheeks rosy from the cold, looking perfectly at ease in the nature surrounding her. It was difficult to reconcile the woman before him with the student whom he lectured for a semester. Hermione Granger was something else, and though he believe the fates, kismet and the power of the universe were all utter tosh, he wasn’t going to lie to himself and deny he felt intrigued by his host.</p><p>Hermione picked up the empty basket and looked around at the trees and bushes they decorated proudly. This was the kind of Christmas she enjoyed. “Okay, trees decorated and my nose is freezing. What do you think, Doctor Snape? Is hot chocolate acceptable breakfast on Christmas Day?” she asked with a cheeky grin. </p><p>He appeared thoughtful for a moment. “I wouldn’t recommend it be a regular habit but perhaps just this once,” he agreed as they began making their way back to the cottage.</p><p>Intrigued indeed.</p>
<hr/><p>“Honestly Lucius, you give the man time off and then you call him back in…..Sure, thank you old friend,” he ended the call. He found his way into the kitchen and breathed in the smell of roast beef and gravy. “Another unusual choice for Christmas day. Not a fan of turkey?” he asked, leaning against the doorway.</p><p>“Too large for just me, wouldn’t want to waste it. I prefer the treat of having a smaller piece of beef and then using up the left overs for sandwiches,” she explained and washed her hands once more before taking out the plates from the oven. “Alright, happy to come around the kitchen and serve yourself?” she asked, motioning at the surfaces covered in trays and dishes with vegetable sides, roasted potatoes and fresh yorkshire puddings the size of his hands/</p><p>“Of course, it smells delicious,” he complimented and loaded up a plate before taking a seat at the table, waiting for her to join him. He spotted a bottle of red wine and some stout as well on the table so he poured himself some of the dark beer and noticing a small glass by her plate, poured some for her as well.</p><p>“Thanks, wasn’t sure what you would prefer so I got out both. I rather fancy this stout goes well with the gravy,” she smiled and raised her glass a little as she took a seat. “Merry Christmas, Doctor Snape.”</p><p>“And to you, Nurse Granger,” he replied formally before setting his glass down. “Though I do believe it is perhaps time for us to be less formal considering you have been so kind with your hospitality. Severus,” he offered her his hand.</p><p>“Hello Severus. Hermione,” she shook his hand with a lovely smile and they picked up their cutlery to eat. </p><p>The majority of the meal was spent in companionable silence but as they neared their end and slowed down, their conversation picked up again.</p><p>Severus surprised her with a dark chuckle so she looked up at his amused expression. “What’s funny?”</p><p>“The way you eat your yorkshires,” he nodded to her hands tearing off small pieces and dipping them in gravy to mop up her plate. “Reminds me of my wife,” he admitted.</p><p>She chewed her mouthful while she wondered how to respond to such, especially as she had no idea he had a wife. “You’re married? How come she’s not traveling with you?” she asked.</p><p>He shook his head, the half smile which she now understood to be an expression of honest joy or amusement dropped slightly. “I was married, a long while back. Sadly Lily, my wife, got taken by the same blight that took your aunt. She was twenty-seven, healthy and happy but the tumour was too aggressive,” he admitted, not sure why he was being so open with her but feeling at ease in her presence somehow.</p><p>Hermione nodded and gave him a moment to compose himself before tearing off a piece of the fluffy pastry and offering it to him. “Well, she clearly knew the proper way to eat a yorkshire, and so do I, so you better join us,” she offered, glad to see the return of that half-smile of his once again as he mopped up his plate as well. “Any news from Albus?” she offered to change the subject a little from what still clearly pained him.</p><p>“Ah yes, no luck with the mechanic. I called Lucius to let him know the news and he decided to get a driver to pick me up instead first thing tomorrow morning. I shall be out of your hair no later than eight o’clock,” he promised.</p><p>“It’s no trouble really,” she reassured him. “But I’m glad you’ll get a chance to spend some time with your godson and honorary grandson,” she offered as they finished their drinks and began cleaning up the kitchen.</p><p>“Thank you, Hermione,” he acknowledged before they got lost in the ritual of putting away leftovers and loading up the dishwasher. </p>
<hr/><p>The morning was bright and early and Hermione found herself lying in bed and contemplating the past couple of days. Severus was an interesting man, his intelligence clear in his dark gaze as ever, and their discussion last night lasted several hours, growing heated in moments when their opinions completely diverged, only to calm down when they agreed. Work, medicine, travel, different cultures, food, they just talked across different subjects throughout the afternoon with some of her walnut oaties, home made eggnog and local whiskey on the table.</p><p>She could feel the slight dryness in her mouth after the alcohol she imbibed last night but otherwise turned on her side and sighed tiredly. The truth was, while she was perfectly contented by herself, being able to share this season with Severus proved just what she had needed. And though she barely began to get to know him, something about Severus Snape made her so comfortable she didn’t want to lose that sensation. </p><p>But there was nothing for it. Two hours later a car stopped outside the house and she wrapped him a small tub of her oats for the road to go with his travel mug of coffee. She handed them over just as he was putting on his coat and watched his lips quirk into that pleased half smile. “Once again thank you for all your hospitality, Hermione. It wasn’t the Christmas I expected to have but nonetheless it was one I enjoyed,” he admitted.</p><p>“As did I. We’ll hopefully see you soon when you come visit with Albus,” she offered, not one for long goodbyes.</p><p>“I will make sure to stop by when I do,” he offered and shook her hand once more before getting in the car, seeing her give them a final wave before heading inside as they turned back on the road.</p><p>He didn’t know that for the rest of the journey his thoughts would be turned to her as her thoughts focus on him with the daybreak.</p><p>
  <b>24th December 2009</b>
</p><p>Another year gone by and life only got busier with the ageing locals and her resolution to begin learning another language to travel more. Hermione could freely admit it was inspired by Severus’ particularly vivid retelling of his time traveling the Balkans so she decided to pick up some basics of Russian for her understanding of slavic languages. Next May will be the perfect time to travel as Albus wasn’t due to retire until July at least. Despite his promise to stop by on a visit, she hadn’t heard from Severus for nearly a year now, and perhaps she wouldn’t again outside of professional capacity. Who knew? One thing she was sure of though after several attempted dates over the past twelve months - she was much more contented alone if she couldn’t be with someone who was a true kindred spirit. And despite the dating let down, the year had felt affirmative in a way. She turned thirty, realised she was contented as she was, and made plans to see more of the world in the next decade. Somehow she had a feeling her thirties would feel really good.</p><p>Hermione was just wrestling her feet into fluffy socks, tea and book ready for a quiet Christmas Eve when the sound of knocking stopped her in motion. “Honestly, this is starting to feel like déjà vu,” she muttered to herself before heading for the door, opening it to find a face she least expected.</p><p>They stood in silence for a moment, taking each other in before Severus motioned at the present he was carrying. “I thought I would bring offerings for decorating the trees this year,” he offered by way of greeting, hoping for once in his life that this impulsive decision to see the woman who wouldn’t leave his thoughts would pay off. </p><p>She looked at the basket of apples, carrots and seed balls before her gaze returned to his cautiously closed-off face. Their gaze locked just for a moment and she could see the hope in his eyes that perhaps this was a good first step to get to know her better. How could she refuse when all she had wanted that year was for him to visit again?</p><p>“You better come in then,” she stepped aside, opening her home to him once more.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> "On one condition though," she said suddenly and he paused with a quirked brow, a little weary of her possible request. "Promise me there isn't a Malfoy in your car as well or we'll run out of space in the cottage," she shuddered. </span></p><p>His quiet chuckle made her belly flutter pleasantly. </p><p>Yes, dirty thirty was definitely her year, she thought to herself as she closed the door on her Christmas alone and gave into enjoying the company of a most welcome traveller.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>